


Signs of the Father

by beren



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wakes up to find that all is not quite right with the world; people seem to be reacting strangely around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: merlin](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20merlin), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: me - merlin/arthur](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20me%20-%20merlin/arthur), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
When Merlin woke up he knew something was wrong. It was not a vague feeling that there might be something a little odd going on, it was complete and total certainty that the world was not as it had been. Unfortunately this knowledge did not tell him what it was that was wrong. When he climbed out of bed, dressed and walked into the other room, going to the bowl of water Gaius always left out for the purpose and washing his face and neck, nothing looked different. In fact everything seemed quite normal, except for the certain knowledge in his head that it was not.

He turned, drying himself on a cloth and found Gaius standing in the doorway just watching him.

"Are you okay, Gaius?" he asked, suddenly anxious that maybe it was something wrong with his mentor that he was sensing.

That, however, seemed to be enough to put Gaius back on the right course, because the older man blinked, shook his head and stepped into the room.

"Yes thank you, Merlin," Gaius said with a smile, "I am very well thank you. For a moment there I felt quite young in fact."

Something seemed to have cheered Gaius up, but Merlin had no idea what it could possibly have been.

The feeling of strangeness stayed with him all through breakfast and when he went down to the kitchen to pick up Arthur's and take it to his prince. He thought the people he met might be acting a little strangely, but he wasn't sure. People were smiling for no apparent reason, or blushing, or looking bemused, but sometimes that happened anyway and it was nothing Merlin could quite put his finger on.

"Merlin!"

He froze in the corridor to Arthur's room as he heard an all too familiar voice call his name. Ever since Morgana had left the castle, Uther had been in a foul mood.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked, bowing as well as he could with an arm full of tray.

"Tell my son," Uther began as sternly as ever and then, for some reason seemed to lose his train of thought.

The most peculiar expression came over Uther's face and for a moment Merlin thought the man might be ailing for something. Uther blinked and looked at him.

"Tell him that I will want to see him in an hour," was the much less stern instruction and Merlin really didn't think that is what Uther had set out to say at all.

Things were getting stranger by the minute and Merlin walked the rest of the way to Arthur's room as fast as possible. Arthur was still in bed when he knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer. He realised after he had done it that not waiting for an answer rather negated the knocking, but by then he couldn't do anything about it. He walked over to Arthur's table, placed the breakfast tray on it and then went to open the shutters to let in the morning light. It was a contented murmuring that gained his attention just after he had thrown open the second set and he turned to find Arthur watching him.

There was a strange expression on Arthur's face and Merlin really didn't know what it meant, since Arthur was definitely looking right at him. Had Arthur been looking at a woman or possibly a horse, Merlin would have known what the expression meant, but not when looking at him.

"Don't move," Arthur said, so Merlin didn't.

He was pretty sure he wasn't in danger, but it was a very odd instruction for any other reason.

"Did you know the morning sun turns the edges of your hair into amber where it sticks up?" Arthur asked and Merlin decided that possibly his morning could become even stranger.

"Um, no," he replied, trying to work out why Arthur could ever want to tell him that.

"It also makes your skin glow," Arthur added, smiling at him and running his gaze over him in a way that made him shift on the spot.

Arthur almost looked hungry, but Merlin could not figure out for the life of him why Arthur looking at him and being hungry could ever go together. When Arthur ran a hand down his own front over the night shirt he was wearing and made a little moaning noise, Merlin decided that everything was becoming even weirder.

"Um, Arthur," he said hesitantly as Arthur began to pull up his night shirt, "I think ..."

"Shut up, Merlin," was Arthur's instant response and piercing blue eyes caught his own.

He'd never been good at orders before, but his mouth went kind of dry and his brain cut out for a minute at Arthur began to reveal swathes of perfect skin, so he actually managed to obey. Arthur was wearing nothing under his nightshirt; it was summer, no one in their right mind wore much to bed. What stalled Merlin's thought processes completely was that as Arthur pulled back his shirt he revealed a very healthy erection.

Merlin had seen Arthur hard before; he helped dress and undress him and bathe him and sometimes these things happened, but never like this, never when Arthur was just staring at him. He had his own fantasies about Arthur, after all Arthur was gorgeous and Merlin got to see that on a daily basis; it was only natural. However, he had thought Arthur only had eyes for the women folk, but that's not what Arthur's expression was telling him now.

"You know, Merlin," Arthur said, voice deep with desire; "you turned my world on its head, did you know that?"

Given how Arthur had been before he arrived and how he was now, Merlin had an inclining, but he shrugged and gave a noncommittal reply, because sometimes that was best when asked leading questions.

"You've made me think about so many new things," Arthur told him, smiling and running his hand over his now bare stomach.

Merlin's eyes zeroed in as he saw Arthur's cock twitch in interest and he felt heat pooling in his own belly.

"I never once looked at a man before you, Merlin," Arthur continued speaking; "but there you were, all long limbs and pale skin and wide, excited eyes. No one had ever treated me like you do, Merlin, and no one has ever affected me so deeply."

As Arthur wrapped his fingers around his own cock and slowly began to stroke, all the breath seemed to leave Merlin's lungs. He had never seen something so beautiful and, even from a distance, it was as if he could actually feel what Arthur was doing to himself. His higher thoughts were telling him that something was wrong, Arthur would not normally do this, but they didn't seem to be able to get through to the rest of him. All he could do was stand there watching and feeling. Arthur could have been stroking his cock for all the difference it made and he felt himself growing hard and needy in his breeches.

"There is something about you, Merlin," Arthur told him, voice catching slightly with the obvious arousal; "something that speaks to my soul."

Merlin might have whimpered as he watched Arthur slowly play with the head of his own dick, spreading pre-come down from the tip with one finger. He could not have moved if his life depended on it, well not unless Arthur invited him in; he was pretty sure he could have managed that.

"I was dreaming about you before you came in," was how Arthur continued his speech; "we were naked together in this bed. You were sitting above me and I was deep inside you."

His knees went weak and Merlin felt himself tremble at the thought. He had never given himself to any man; he'd had offers and he'd shared some mutual pleasuring, but he had never surrendered like that. For Arthur he would give anything.

"I've had dreams before, so many dreams," Arthur confessed, still looking directly at him, "and I have always hidden them, but today, today I can't."

Arthur was stroking himself firmly now, slow even strokes, as if illustrating his dream and Merlin's mind produced exactly what it would be like if it was his body, not Arthur's fist doing the constricting. His cock was hard, his balls were tight and his arse flexed at the idea even as the rest of his body remained virtually immobile.

His eyes drank in everything he could see, his nose twitched at the scent of sex and he could almost taste what it would be like to suck that beautiful cock into his mouth. At that moment he wanted Arthur more than anything in the world and it seemed Arthur wanted him. It was a very heady experience and Arthur's breath was soon coming in little gasps. His prince was so close, Merlin could sense it, and he could feel the coil of excitement in his own loins ready to explode.

When Arthur came with Merlin's name on his lips, Merlin did not think he had ever experienced anything so amazing, but then the wall of energy hit him. It was coming from Arthur and something in Merlin shifted, sucking it all in and revelling in it. His own arousal went off the scale and he completely lost control of his mind and body. The orgasm that ripped through him blew his mind and he could not stop his magic reacting as well. He gasped, mouth opening in shock and pleasure mixed so completely together they were impossible to separate and a halo of gold exploded out of him, flowing through and over everything in the room and disappearing into the walls. Then he collapsed to the floor, limbs shaking with the residual energy running through them.

He felt incredible, but also totally out of control and all he could do was kneel there, breathing hard. He didn't dare look back up at Arthur for fear of what might happen. If he had been able to think he might have panicked, but there weren't enough thoughts left in his head for that.

[Welcome to the world, My Son,] a voice whispered in his mind and he felt the touch of a very powerful being, just for a moment before it was gone.

The sound of movement finally made him look up and he came eye to knee with Arthur. Arthur's hands gripped the top of his arms hard, all but hauling him to his feet and then they were eye to eye. The expression on Arthur's face was confused, but not hard like he had expected. There was no way Arthur could have missed the magic and Merlin could still feel it pumping through his veins. He felt alive and powerful and strong.

"What are you?" Arthur asked, more puzzled than afraid it seemed.

"I don't know," Merlin replied, because he had never felt less human.

Never had he sensed his own power so clearly and he was beginning to realise there was a lot about himself he did not know. Yet, standing there he could still feel one certainty, one thing that had not changed and that defined him. Reaching out he pulled Arthur close and kissed him hard and fast.

"But, My Prince," he said, drawing back and looking Arthur right in the eyes, "I am yours."

**The End**


End file.
